Final Fantasy XV weapons
The following is a list of weapons in Final Fantasy XV. Most of the weapons were modified for the 1.02 patch. Most weapons besides the basic for each type had their Attack changed, and there were various other tweaks here and there. Noctis can equip any weapon, and some are exclusive to him. Party members can equip two types of weapons each, plus magic. The player can equip four weapons at once and switch between them on-the-fly in battle. Magic is also equipped to a weapon slot. Different enemies are weak to different weapon types; when an enemy is weak to the damage, the damage numbers appear orange. Wielding different weapons also triggers different link-strikes with party members. All weapons have directional inputs to them, and all basic weapons have a delayed Attack input. Greatswords perform the Tempest with delay, but others have the same animation as a normal attack, but with a higher stagger rate. Cid Sophiar offers a series of quests to upgrade some of the player's weapons. Equipping four weapon at once for the time time earns the Quadruple Threat achievement/trophy. Weapons carry over when using chapter select, including royal arms (the player also gains a basic Engine Blade and Drain Lance). Weapons Swords One-handed swords are exclusive to Noctis. They have a fast attack animation, and are often considered good aerial weapons, as it can be used for airstepping. Armiger points accumulation multiplier: x1.5. Forward + Attack: Deals a thrusting attack; holding the button has Noctis to keep thrusting. Side + Attack: Noctis performs a sidestep followed by a slash. Back + Attack: Noctis performs a backflip slash. Holding the button links into air combos. It is useful for evading. Engine-Blade-and-Sword-of-the-Father-FFXV.png|Engine Blade and Sword of the Father. FFXV Blazefire Saber.jpg|Blazefire Saber Ragnarok-FFXV.png|Ragnarok Greatswords Two-handed swords can be equipped by Noctis and by Gladiolus as his primary arm. They are the slowest weapon for Noctis, but are powerful and have a better chance of breaking enemies, making them topple over and become vulnerable. Armiger points accumulation multiplier: x2. Cannot be used for airstepping. Forward + Attack: Changes the combo depending on when pressed. Delayed Attack: Delaying an input mid combo activates Tempest, an area-of-effect spin attack. Back + Attack: Holding it charges Noctis's greatsword and releases to do a strong slash. Attacking directly above a target has Noctis descend upon them, similar to when using a polearm. Gladiolus-Amicitia-FFXV-Greatsword.png|Gladiolus's greatsword. Masamune15.png|Masamune. Polearms Polearms can be equipped by Noctis and Ignis as his secondary arm. Polearms can be airstepped with and thus wielded while midair, as homage to Dragoons. Forward + Attack: Noctis performs a thrusting attack, and at the end of the "thrust" he will do an airstep that can link into a plunging attack depending on positioning. Side + Attack: Noctis swings the polearm in a wider area instead of stabbing with it. Back + Attack: Noctis performs a backflip attack that can lead into an air combo. If the player releases the thumbstick before leading into an air combo, Noctis will perform the Full Thrust technique that was seen in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae. If attacking an enemy directly from above with a spear, Noctis can descend upon them like a Dragoon. Ignis-Scientia-FFXV-Weapons.png|Ignis's spear at the bottom. Daggers Daggers can be equipped by Noctis and Ignis as his primary arm. They are the fastest weapon for Noctis. Armiger points accumulation multiplier: x1.5 Daggers are good for assaulting single targets, especially ones in Vulnerable state. Daggers cannot be used for air combos. Forward + Attack: Noctis performs a double stab attack. Resets combos so the player can combo infinitely without performing a finisher. Side + Attack: Noctis steps around an enemy. Can be used to dodge. Noctis will do a slash when the player stops quickstepping. Alternatively, if the player releases the thumbstick and flicks it again quickly, Noctis will perform an airstep instead of slashing, allowing for a seamless transition to air combos. Back + Attack: Noctis will step away and start slinging daggers as a ranged attack. If the player builds enough distance while holding Back + Attack, Noctis will perform a dropkick. Ignis-Scientia-FFXV-Weapons.png|Ignis's dagger at the top. Firearms Firearms can be equipped by Noctis and Prompto as his primary arm. Forward, Back and Side + Attack: Roll and shoot. Prompto-Weapons-FFXV.png|Prompto's firearms (top). Shields Shields can be equipped by Noctis and by Gladiolus as his secondary arm. Armiger points accumulation multiplier: x1.5. They don't do good damage as offensive weapons, but can be used to stagger enemies. Their most useful function is to defend. It's more MP efficient to swap to shields and defend, and then swap out again to attack. Gladiolus-Amicitia-FFXV-Shield.png|Gladiolus's shield. Medjay-Assassins-Shield-FFXV.png|Medjay Assassin's Shield. Machinery Machinery can be equipped by Noctis and Prompto as his secondary arm. Hold Attack to airblast, and press Warp to do an attack unique to each machine. Prompto-Weapons-FFXV.png|Prompto's machinery (bottom). Royal Arms The royal arms are weapons of the previous kings of Lucis. Royal arms can be equipped by Noctis. Each has a high attack power, but using them as normal weapons drains Noctis's health when he attacks with them. They are generally especially good against daemons. If Noctis's HP is below the amount of HP a certain royal arm requires, he will enter Danger state. Ultima Blade is Noctis's strongest non-royal arm weapon for much of the game and can be acquired as early as chapter 3, but the player will have to do hunts and sidequests with weak weapons equipped on Noctis until Cid finishes the Ultima Blade. The royal arms can make a good substitute, as they all have high attack power. The player does not need to use the royal arm to benefit from its status boost; just equipping them will drastically boost Noctis's stats. The royal arms are wielded at once during Armiger, during which Noctis doesn't lose health from using them. Learning Armiger Chain in the Ascension lets Noctis's party members join in a group attack where they momentarily wield the royal arms as well. Every royal arm has a unique moveset. Collecting all arms earns the Faithful Heir achievement/trophy. Swords-of-the-Wanderer-FFXV.png|Swords of the Wanderer Axe-of-the-Conqueror-FFXV.png|Axe of the Conqueror Sword-of-the-Wise-FFXV.png|Sword of the Wise Shield-of-the-Just-FFXV.png|Shield of the Just Sword-of-the-Tall-FFXV.png|Sword of the Tall Star-of-the-Rogue-FFXV.png|Star of the Rogue Mace-of-the-Fierce-FFXV.png|Mace of the Fierce Engine-Blade-and-Sword-of-the-Father-FFXV.png|Sword of the Father (bottom) Elemancy The player can concoct elemental grenades and equip them to Noctis or to party members. Ring of the Lucii Only Noctis can equip the Ring of the Lucii. It lets the player use a special type of magic and cast three unique spells: Death, Holy and Alterna. Guest weapons The following weapons are used by guest characters, and cannot be used by the main party. Cor-Katana-FFXV.png|Cor's weapon. Aranea-Highwind-Lance-FFXV.png|Aranea's weapon. Ravus-Weapon-FFXV.png|Ravus's weapon. Other appearances Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFL2 EngineBlade.png|Engine Blade. FFL2 TwoHandedSword.jpg|Two-Handed Sword. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Cocytus Icon.png|Cocytus. PFF Engine Blade Icon.png|Engine Blade. PFF War Sword Icon.png|War Sword. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Engine Blade FFXV UUR.png|Engine Blade (UUR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ;Weapons FFRK Airstep Sword FFXV.png|Airstep Sword. FFRK Auto Crossbow FFXV.png|Auto Crossbow. FFRK Avengers FFXV.png|Avengers. FFRK Axe of the Conqueror FFXV.png|Axe of the Conqueror. FFRK Blade of Brennaere FFXV.png|Blade of Brennaere. FFRK Bow of the Clever FFXV.png|Bow of the Clever. FFRK Cocytus FFXV.png|Cocytus. FFRK Drain Lance FFXV.png|Drain Lance. FFRK Engine Blade FFXV.png|Engine Blade. FFRK Kite Shield FFXV.png|Kite Shield. FFRK Mythril Lance FFXV.png|Mythril Lance. FFRK Stoss Spear FFXV.png|Stoss Spear. FFRK Sword of the Father FFXV.png|Sword of the Father. FFRK Sword of the Wise FFXV.png|Sword of the Wise. FFRK Two-Handed Sword FFXV.png|Two-Handed Sword. FFRK War Sword FFXV.png|War Sword. ;Sprites FFRK Engine Blade Sprite.png|Engine Blade. FFRK Sword of the Father Sprite.png|Sword of the Father. FFRK Sword of the Wise Sprite.png|Sword of the Wise. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Power Shield.jpg|Power Shield. FFBE Precision Lance.png|Precision Lance. FFBE Stoss Spear.png|Stoss Spear. FFBE Valiant.png|Valiant. FFBE Valiant II.png|Valiant II. FFBE Ziedrich.png|Ziedrich. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances NieR: Automata The Engine Blade appears as part of a collaboration with Final Fantasy XV. It is a small sword-type weapon that can be found in the Abandoned Factory area. If the weapon is fully upgraded, it alters the player character's dodge to resemble Noctis's phase ability and changes the game's damage display font style to match the one from Final Fantasy XV. NieR Automata Engine Blade FFXV.jpg|2B wielding the Engine Blade. NieR Automata Engine Blade FFXV 2.jpg| NieR Automata Engine Blade FFXV 3.jpg| NieR Automata Engine Blade FFXV 4.jpg| NieR Automata Engine Blade SS.png|Weapon Story. ''Assassin's Creed: Origins'' In December 2017, a Final Fantasy crossover quest was added to Assassin's Creed: Origins. The player can get a "chocobo camel" hybrid as a legendary mount, Noctis's Ultima Blade as a sword and the Ziedrich as a shield. Weapons Final Fantasy XV Category:Final Fantasy XV items